


Fade to Black

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Date Rape, F/F, Mentions of Rape, Murder, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Fade to Black

“Hey, babe.” 

Plopping down on the couch, the two of you started going over the files upon files in front of you. Scouring for your next target was difficult - not because of a lack of them, but because there were too many to sift through. “How the hell are we supposed to pick who’s next?” Elle asked you. “There are so many of these fuckers out there and we can’t get them all.”

“Well,” you said, leaning your head against her shoulder, “Between us working outside the law and those working in the law, we just have to focus on the fact that less people are going to be harmed. We can’t stop them all, but someone will remain safe because of what we’ve done.” You kissed her on the cheek as she placed two files in front of you.

“You pick this time.”

Normally, you went back and forth each time, switching off on who would pick. You tended to go for the boys with money that got off scot free because of daddy’s connection - because that’s exactly what had happened to you. Though Elle hadn’t been raped, she had been violated in her own home, so when the two of you met at a bar and began talking about your pasts in veiled terms, you realized how similar you were, and your relationship, both romantic and “professional” had grown steadily from there. 

Given both of your pasts in law enforcement, it had taken you a bit of time to get used to working outside the law, but too many people fell through the cracks in the system and then went on to do the same or worse things, and you had the ability to stop it. “Michael Baker,” you said, his name rolling off the tip of your tongue. “White male. Age 25. Accused of raping and beating his ex-girlfriend. Got off because she couldn’t put herself through a rape kit and she was his ex so the local police chalked it up to rough consensual sex.” Your eyes nearly rolled all the way back. “And Kace Nelson of the famous Nelson law family,” you said, your tone dripping with disgust. “University student named Riya Solomon got picked up at a bar by Kace and woke up the next morning in a field near the school with bruises on her legs and no pants. She went through all of the rape kits and questioning and evidence retrieval only to have the allegations seemingly washed over…I think you know which one I want to go for.”

“You know this one’s going to be more difficult, right? They are a prestigious family.”

It would be more difficult. And as always, you’d do your homework, looking into the criminal to ensure that he (or on occasion she) was still offending and that it hadn’t just been a one-off. Only once had that background check proved a singular incident. Every other time, they were multiple offenders, either using the system to their advantage, or serving their time and going back to the lives they knew. “I know it will. But we’ve been meaning to switch up the MO for a while so law enforcement doesn’t catch on. Let’s start with this one.”

“Okay,” she said, gathering you to her shoulder. “Now I know you picked, but you know the deal.”

You sighed. “Yea, I know.”

Whenever you picked, it tended to be because they tugged at your heart in same way, their victims similar to you and their rapes similar to your own, and vice versa for Elle, so whoever picked, the opposite would be the “lure” bringing in the men to certain doom. Elle was the lure this time; it was easy for both of you to lure people in; they were always, unequivocally stupid, at least below the waist.

Neither of you ever disclosed the amount of people you’d targeted and eliminated, preferring to keep the number as an ambiguous thing in the back of your mind. That number wasn’t important. The number of people you saved from savagery was what mattered to you both. 

“Time to gather intel on Kace Nelson,” you said.

—–

Over the next few weeks, both you and Elle took turns gathering information on Kace, following him to bars and watching as he’d put date rape drugs in the drinks of the women he attempted to pick up. While it always made you livid beyond belief, you’d let the drugging happen if you couldn’t get to the drink without being seen, and wait until your target, in this case, Kace, walked out. Whoever was there, you or Elle, would knock them out and take the girls back home.

Kace was without a doubt a repeat offender - and he felt no shame for what he’d done to Riya, bragging about it to friends at a party. After you both felt you’d gathered enough information to focus in on him permanently, you devised a plan. ”I have an idea,” Elle said. “I am the primary target. But you’ll be there too. I’ll lure him in. Make him think he’s gonna get some and then I’ll invite you over.”

“And he’ll think he has us both,” you said with a smile. The lure of the threesome; sometimes it was too easy. Kace was going to be at a very large networking event, so although he was a “notable” person, he would amongst a sea of them and would quickly fade into the background. To be safe, you both had a fair number of disguises you switched between. “Then what?”

“We get him drunk. There’s a very thick forest right next to the gala he’s attending. We tell him to meet us out there in five minutes time for a bit of exhibition and then I’ve got this.”

When you looked down, you saw a bottle of succinylcholine, a paralytic used during surgeries that if given in large doses would kill and leave the body quickly, leaving very little trace. You’d only used “succs” once before, and it had gone well. “You gonna be able to do this one?”

“Yea, I’ve got this.”

Another scumbag off the streets. Another victim safe from harm.

—–

Later that night, you put on understated dresses, wanting to stand out to him, but not to anyone else. For the majority of the night, you flitted among the space separately, giving Elle a glance when she lured in Kace. 

Four hours passed before you got a text from Elle.

Leaving now. See you in a few.  
Everything was always very quick, details discussed beforehand just in case things did lead back to you. They never did. You switched up the MO and the murder weapon too often. Though you were never under the delusion that you could never be caught.

As you approached the patch of trees, you heard Elle giggling, a strained one that told you that you were right on time. “So this is your friend?” he slurred. “Two blonde beauties.” Elle had dyed her hair instead of donning a wig this time and he was so drunk he hadn’t noticed you were a redhead and it was a wig. He turned back to Elle, kissing her neck as she motioned for you to reach around front and play with the buttons of his shirt.

For a few moments, you did, removing the shirt from his trousers as his hand rose around Elle’s neck. “Oh no way, baby,” she said, wagging her finger in his face. “I don’t do that kind of thing.”

“Oh come on,” he whined, practically collapsing into her he was so drunk. That’s when you made your move, pulling out a very thin needle and using the medication. Within minutes, he’d collapsed on the floor and with gloved hands, you checked his pulse. 

“Gone.”

It was perfect timing really. Rain had just started to fall. “Ready to go?” she asked. 

You nodded and grabbed her hand, quickly returning to the car. It would be about an hour’s drive home, and halfway there, you pulled to a campground and found a fire pit, placing your dresses and wigs into the flames, while you threw the medicine bottle and needle into the pond nearby. Once everything had been sufficiently burned, you cleaned up the ashes and tossed them out the window on the way home. 

“I think we’ve covered all bases,” you said.

Elle nodded as you pulled up to home, nearly three hours later. “Now it’s time for bed.”

—–

The next morning, you awoke to the paper. It wasn’t front-page news, but that was a good thing. The headline read, “Famed Party Animal Kace Nelson Dies After a Night of Heavy Drinking.”

A period of rest.

And then onto the next one.


End file.
